


Loving Embraces

by LemonPop



Series: Bonds [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Ignis, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bulge Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT4, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Smut, Triple Penetration, a/b/o dynamics, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: A series of pornographic one shots set within the world of"Instincts". These are the porn scenes that didn't make it into the main story. Don't worry, things are gonna get a little kinky.





	Loving Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stay away from this setting! I loved "Instincts" so much, and so many of you wanted to read more; I couldn't stop myself! This series will not be updated on a regular schedule, though. It's only for when I break from my other projects to write some more A/B/O porn. I have no idea how long it'll be or how often it'll update, so think of this as a random little present that pops up whenever you least expect it.
> 
> This first chapter is, naturally, the most requested thing I had - the four of them in rut and heat together. There's also some good ol' fashioned promptis at the beginning. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Hey, you know that there Tumblr thing? I've got one of those over [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). Check it out, if you're so inclined! It's full of NSFW chocobros.

Prompto awoke the morning after skipping his suppressant covered in a sheen of sweat that had nothing to do with the body heat of the three men with whom he shared his bed. He groaned, feeling tender and achy, knowing he had done this to himself. 'It's always bad in the beginning,' he told himself, 'It'll be great once things get started.' He crawled out from under the sheets to get a little air on his skin and immediately broke out into goosebumps from it. He shivered, but stepped out of the bed and went to fetch a glass of water. As he sipped, he looked at his pack – his mates – sleeping soundly before their ruts began. Prompto reached up and ran fingers over the three mating marks that adorned his neck. It had been a long road to getting them, but he couldn't be happier now, and Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio all did such a good job of taking care of him that he really couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

On the bed, Ignis stirred, reaching for the empty space where Prompto had once lain. When his hand groped nothingness, he opened his eyes and glanced around. Prompto smiled at him when their eyes met. Without saying a word, Ignis stepped out of bed and walked to the Omega, wrapping arms around him and pulling him close. Prompto returned the embrace, and they shared this quiet moment of affection, letting their scents mingle lightly. Prompto turned his face into Ignis' neck and inhaled, enjoying the aroma, but also noticing the prominence of rut in it. The musk made his body respond with a shiver and a clenching in his gut, and he let out a soft moan without meaning to. Ignis felt the puff of breath against his neck and shivered, too, knowing what was to come. He brought a hand up, ran fingers through Prompto's hair, and offered, “Why don't you help me out with breakfast?”

Prompto nodded and followed Ignis into the hotel room's small kitchen. Soon, the smells of bacon and pancakes filled the air, bringing Gladio awake. The Alpha wandered into the kitchen and greeted Prompto with a kiss and Ignis with a clap on the shoulder. Prompto smiled at their little interaction. The Alphas loved one another, true, but they were never as affectionate with each other as they were with their Omega. Prompto wondered if that would ever change. He thought he would like to see them kissing and petting the way they did with him, and he hoped their relationship would evolve to that one day. As he mulled over his thoughts, Ignis asked, “Prompto, would you mind waking our sleeping prince? Breakfast is nearly ready.”

“Sure thing, Iggy.” They all knew Prompto was the best at waking up Noctis without incurring a bad mood. The blonde hopped back into bed beside the still-sleeping prince and wrapped arms around him. He pressed kisses against Noctis' skin and was surprised by how hot he was to the touch. He inhaled a little and noted how strong the smell of rut was. It made his head feel light and rushed heat to his groin. He dug his fingers into Noctis' back and took a few more deep breaths without thinking. Prompto began to sweat again, to feel the pull of his heat working through his body, responding to his mate's scent. He hadn't noticed, but his hips began to grind against Noctis' leg, working friction against his hardening cock. They had all slept naked last night, and so there was nothing in the way of feeling Noctis' smooth skin against him.

Prompto reached down and trailed fingers over Noctis' side and thighs, working his way closer to the goal. He had little in the way of thoughts left in his head as he took hold of Noctis' dick and stroked a few times. Noctis shifted a little in response, eyes fluttering sleepily, and he quietly moaned Prompto's name. That was all the encouragement the blonde needed, and he ducked down beneath the covers and took Noctis into his mouth. He sucked and licked and felt the cock swell between his lips until it pushed against the back of his throat. Then he swallowed its tip and bobbed his head a few times, getting it as deep as he could, until his lips were touching the Alpha knot at its base. He pulled away before choking and caught his breath. Prompto could feel slick dribbling down his thighs by now, and his cock was so hard it ached. He could smell Noctis strongly enough from here that it was nearly overwhelming. He felt fingers entwine in his hair, and the prince guided his mouth back to the dick with an encouraging murmur of “That's right, Prom, suck my cock. Feels so good.”

Prompto swallowed around Noctis' dick again and felt the rush of endorphins through his body as Noctis pushed his hips upward in an effort to fuck the Omega's mouth. He moaned, the sound muffled by the member in his mouth, and distantly heard Ignis call, “If you two are going to get started already, then at least let me know so I can keep your breakfast warm.”

“Th-thanks, Iggy,” Noctis gasped out as he pumped his hips up deeper into Prompto's throat. “Just give us a few minutes.”

Prompto pulled his mouth away from Noctis' cock, deciding then and there that he needed to feel his mate in another way. He shrugged the blankets down and straddled Noctis, lining himself up and sinking down onto the Alpha. Both parties groaned as Noctis penetrated Prompto, and the blonde started up a quick pace of rolling his hips. Noctis thrust upward in rhythm with him, and Prompto leaned over to grip the headboard, lost in the pleasure of their movements. Noctis gripped Prompto's hips, pulling him into every thrust, and looked up to see the ecstasy on his partner's face. Prompto's eyes were half-lidded, a blush reddened his cheeks, and his mouth hung open to let out every moan and pant with abandon. They fucked hard and deep, and Prompto sank down far enough to push Noctis' knot past his rim, locking them together. Noctis hadn't expected the Omega to go so far and let out a shout of pleasure when it happened. Prompto's back arched beautifully into their motions, and Noctis ran his fingers over the exposed skin. His right hand wandered down to Prompto's dripping cock and began to pump it in time to their movements.

“N-Noct!” Prompto cried out and came over the man's hand. Noctis thrust a few more times into that supple form above him and came as well, pouring a heavy load into Prompto's body. They stilled their bucking and caught their breath, and Prompto opened his eyes to look into Noctis'. “Good morning,” he said with a smile.

“Can't imagine a better way to wake up,” Noctis said, smiling back lazily.

Prompto let go of the headboard and laid down against Noctis' chest, snuggling close. “Guess Iggy'll just have to keep our food warm a little longer.”

~

That afternoon, the pack preemptively ordered some room service, knowing there would be precious few times when they would be cognizant enough to fix food for themselves. They had stocked up on Gladio's favorite cup noodles for those moments when they could heat up water and scarf the food down. Water bottles littered the room as well, because the pack all knew from experience just how draining marathon sex could be. Prompto curled up on the bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows, stifling little moans from the abdominal cramps he was having as his heat set in. His mates took turns holding him, and their smells only further spurred on the heat building inside, and Prompto knew soon he would be begging them for their knots. Food came and went, and Prompto choked down a couple bites, knowing he would need the fuel for what was to come.

By the time evening rolled around, Prompto was panting and moaning on the bed, sweat-soaked and slick. The Alphas could no longer hold themselves back. Gladio, who was embracing the Omega at the time, kissed a trail of heat to his ear and whispered, “Astrals, Prompto, you've never smelled so good.”

“Gladio...” Prompto moaned, taking the man's hand and moving it to his crotch, where his dick was already hardening. Gladio began pumping immediately, and Prompto shook and shuddered at every stroke. “Want you...” Prompto gasped. “Want to feel you all.”

Gladio brushed the fingers of his free hand down Prompto's spine and to his ass, where he slipped his hand between the cleft of Prompto's cheeks and pressed a finger to his slick hole. It slid in with no resistance, and Prompto keened happily from the touch. Gladio added a second finger, then a third, feeling how loose and wet the Omega was. A few twists of his fingers and some more pumps of Prompto's cock, and the blonde was coming already, shooting a white line of pleasure over the bed sheets. His cock barely softened, even after the orgasm, and Prompto moaned loud enough for the whole room to hear, “More. I need more.”

Without hesitation, all three of his mates were there, kissing and groping hot flesh, and Prompto closed his eyes to let the sensations wash over him. He felt something press to his lips, and he opened to welcome the cock into his mouth, happy to be filled in any way possible. Needing, even, to be filled. There was a deep, aching emptiness in him, and Gladio's fingers only touched the surface of it. The smell of rut, of mates, was all around him, simultaneously soothing and egging him on. The cock in his mouth and the fingers in his ass disappeared, and he groaned in disappointment, but then strong arms picked him up, and he felt the unmistakable musculature of Gladio's chest against his back. Prompto opened his eyes and saw his other mates, the gleam of Alpha in their eyes, watching him as Gladio pushed his cock up into Prompto's body. Prompto cried out, feeling at last something more, something closer to what he wanted, and he bucked his hips in pleasure. 

The Alphas took turns knotting Prompto repeatedly over the next few days. Prompto loved it, loved feeling their cum build up inside him, loved the rush of it down his thighs when they finally pulled free, and loved their taste when they shot load after load down his throat or over his face. But he needed more. The ache inside him begged to be filled, as hard and with as much as possible. In the throes of his heat, he finally said to them, “I want you to fuck me. All of you. At the same time.”

It didn't take any more than that to convince the rutting Alphas, and they began to position themselves for the act. They started as before, when Ignis and Noctis had shared him during a different rut, and Prompto straddled the brunette, laying against his chest at the edge of the bed. Noctis mounted Prompto on the bed and slowly eased his dick into Prompto's hole above Ignis. Prompto cried out and buried his face in Ignis' chest, shuddering in pleasure as his body stretched to accommodate them both. They moved a little, loosening him up even further, and then Gladio took his place standing behind them all. He gathered up some of the slick that was leaking out between the cocks and rubbed it over himself before lining up. He pushed in slowly, ever so slowly, between Ignis and Noctis, and Prompto shouted from the feeling. Before Gladio had even finished inserting himself, the Omega was coming, spilling his seed over his and Ignis' bodies. Then Gladio was in, as deep as any of them could go at this angle, Prompto taking them all with a greedy lust. The Omega moaned and moaned, gripping anything he could sink his fingers into, and he rocked back against the three cocks.

The pack fucked him then, as a group, rocking in unison. Prompto felt his mind unravel from the pleasure of being simultaneously stuffed with all three of his mates. It was like nothing he ever imagined, and the pleasure built and built until he came a second time, just from feeling the stretch of his hole over their cocks and the friction from their bodies. Smelling his cum, Noctis commented in a throaty voice, “I didn't know you could come this much, Prom. Wanna see if we can make it three times in a row?” He slipped a hand down between Prompto and Ignis' bodies and began to jerk Prompto erect again.

Prompto shuddered and bucked back into their movements, “No-oct,” he moaned brokenly, “It feels too good. I can't...” He was already hard enough to drip, and slick was spilling from him as the pack thrust themselves as deeply as they could manage. Their shafts and knots all rubbed against one another as they moved, and no one would last much longer. Noctis pressed his free hand to Prompto's abs and felt the push and pull of their cocks through the skin. Prompto was bulging from the size of them all. Noctis kept a light pressure on Prompto's abdomen, eliciting groaning from the entire group.

Noctis was determined to squeeze one more orgasm out of his mate, and he picked up the pace of his stroking and kissed Prompto's neck, up to his mating marks. Noctis sucked the sensitive skin there, and then growled softly into the Omega's ear, “Come for me again, Prom. Come for your mate like a good Omega.” 

Prompto all but screamed as his third orgasm flooded his senses while the pack fucked him roughly. The sound set them all off, and they came as a group, filling Prompto until cum burst from his hole and leaked down his legs. Alphas in rut always came hard and with a heavy volume, and the three poured themselves into their mate as though none of them had fucked at all this week. Prompto shook as he felt the flood of cum hit him, and that little voice in the back of his mind cried out in satisfaction.

Gladio pulled out first, then Noctis, and finally Ignis. The entire pack was spent, for now, thoroughly sated by their actions. They piled into bed, not bothering to clean up for the time being, and pulled their Omega close. Cum stilled soaked his legs, and the Alphas took turns licking it or rubbing it into his skin. Prompto purred contentedly at their touches, still feeling the place inside him where they each had been. “Let's do that again soon,” he mumbled as he drifted off into placid sleep.

~

They tried it again the next day. “You wanna get triple fucked?” Gladio growled into Prompto's ear as the three lavished kisses and strokes over his body. Prompto keened at that and nodded emphatically.

“Claim me,” he moaned to them, “Need all of you.”

The Alphas knelt on the bed in a circle, lining their cocks up together. Noctis and Ignis worked together to grip the large members and stroke them with Prompto's slick. Gladio scooped Prompto up and positioned him above the three. The Alphas supported his weight as they lowered him onto their dicks all at once, slowly and carefully. Prompto pulled his knees to his chest and gripped Gladio's shoulders as the cocks penetrated him, pushing open his already loose hole to claim his body as deeply as they could go. His head fell back, his body arched into the motion, and he cried out in incoherent pleasure. He was at their mercy, and the rutting Alphas wasted no time in putting him to use. They thrust up into him, pulled him up and dropped him down, all in sync with their desires and lusts.

Time lost all meaning to Prompto; he existed now in a realm of bliss, body stretched wide and filled by the ones he loved, aching for their seed, desperate to take in every inch that he could. They dropped him down to their knots, and he screamed as a shattering orgasm racked his body. He looked down at one point, panting and keening uncontrollably, and saw evidence of their fucking pressing against his abdomen. This angle created a better bulge than before, and this time Ignis was the one to reach around and press his hand to the area, groaning as his felt their dicks move inside the Omega. Prompto watched the movement in awe, drool slipping down his tongue as he panted open-mouthed, and when they angled him back slightly, he could see the actual outline of a cock press against Ignis' hand. Prompto came again at that point, cum shooting so hard that it splattered on his cheek and lips. He swallowed what he could, every sensation at this point a welcome one, and Noctis leaned forward and cleaned the rest off his face with a few rough licks.

When the Alphas orgasmed, it was a waterfall of cum, pumped first up into Prompto's body, then gushing out of him and down their cocks. They thrust until there was nothing left to give, and Prompto slumped in their arms, a mess of sweat and fluids. When they pulled out and laid Prompto on the bed, he moaned at the loss of them, head fuzzy from sex and heat. Somehow, despite the pounding he'd just taken, he wanted more. He pushed his scent out to them, keening along with it, letting them know without words just how he wanted to be fucked. They took him in turns then, pressing his body into the mattress and filling him with more seed. Prompto moaned encouragements to each of his mates as they held his lean frame and covered him with loving kisses and bites. At last, Prompto felt the heat that had been boiling his mind begin to dissipate, and he allowed himself some rest after Gladio finished having his way with the blonde. He faded in and out of sleep, noticing once that the Alphas were cleaning him while he dozed, being mindful of any spot where their bites or nails may have broken skin. The pack was coming out of their sex haze at last.

When next Prompto awoke all the way, the three were curled around him, bed sheets cleaned and bodies no longer sticky. He yawned and shifted, sitting up tenderly in case anything was in pain. To his relief, he felt nothing but a distant soreness that permeated his body and mind. It was nothing a Potion and a few night's worth of good sleep wouldn't cure, though. He looked at his sleeping mates with a lazy smile and reached past Ignis to grab a half-empty bottle of water that stood on the nightstand. After chugging it down, he resumed his place amid their bodies, inhaling deeply the scent of the pack. He blushed a little as memories of his heat played back in his mind and was grateful that the other men wouldn't judge him for his insatiable urges. “Let's do this again sometime,” he murmured as he dozed back off, content in their arms.


End file.
